


sing to me

by BnessZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: Semi comes to play at the cafe Konoha works in. Konoha combusts
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Semi Eita
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	sing to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/gifts).



> Hello hello hq fandom! Long time no see
> 
> This is a bday gift for my ass, Aja, whom i love. She deserves something longer (i had planned much more) but alas.....i failed. So it's just a lil short and sweet drabble. But i tried to do your boys justice, bb, hope you enjoy!
> 
> (completely unedited and no beta so, aha, might be rough, i apologise)

It's 3:07 on Friday when it happens.

Akinori is wiping down a table when the door dings. Behind the counter, Komi yells a greeting. Akinori doesn’t look up until Kuroo is passing by him, nudging him, clearing his throat. 

“What?”

“That’s our guest of honor,” Kuroo says. His back is straighter than usual, his smile professional and not crooked. It’s not a good look on him, but Akinori might be biased. “Show him where to set up, will you?” 

“Isn’t that your job, boss?” 

Kuroo gives him a look. “My job is to draw in the crowd. I’m the charismatic one.” 

“You’re a dick.” 

“Would you like me to fire you?” 

Rolling his eyes, Akinori finally looks up. “You sound like Kei—” The man looks over and their eyes lock and Akinori feels the ground swallow him up. Ashy brown hair is tossed aside by a flick of his neck, brown eyes landing on Akinori. There is black ink swirling near his collarbone, running beneath his clothes, hidden. Akinori wants to  _ know.  _ A vest with a fluffy collar lays over a tight navy shirt, tucked into skinny jeans. It does not leave much to the imagination. 

The man looks Akinori over from afar. He smirks. 

Kuroo guffaws. “Good luck, bud.” He pats Akinori’s back and walks away. Akinori can’t even muster a comeback. 

The man strides over, guitar case swinging at his side. “Hey, I’m here to play,” he says, voice velvet. 

Akinori stares. 

The man’s lip twitches. “Hello? Can you show me where to go?” 

Akinori stares. Blinks once. Twice. Startles. “Oh. Oh, yeah, uh, follow me.” 

“You’re so nervous, it’s like you’re going to perform.” 

Akinori really wishes the ground had actually split open and swallowed him up. As it is, he feels like he’s been chewed up and spit out. “It’s just second hand nerves, you know?” 

“Sounds fake.” 

“Well, do you feel nervous?” 

“No.” 

“Exactly. I’m absorbing it all for you.” 

They stop just off to the side of the little stage. It isn’t much, just a two person sized raised platform. Akinori busies himself with setting up a chair and microphone, definitely not watching the man bend over. Definitely not watching him take out the guitar and wrap his fingers around it. Definitely not watching the fond smile on his face and the hands stroking the instrument and turning the turner pegs. 

Definitely not tripping over himself while looking at the man. 

“That’s ridiculous,” the man finally replies. He steps onto the stage and smiles at Akinori. Close. Too close.

Akinori shrugs. “I’m ridiculous.” 

And god, Akinori really wishes he didn’t exist. 

The man chuckles, brushing past him to settle into the chair. Akinori tries to act like the physical contact doesn’t send fireflies through his veins. 

After a moment, in which Akinori doesn't move, the man clears his throat, strums a couple test chords. “I’m Semi, by the way. Semi Eita.” 

“Um,” Akinori wipes his hands on his apron before holding one out. “Konoha.” 

“Konoha…?”

He flushes. “Akinori.” 

“Akinori,” Semi says, and his lips curl into a smug smirk, sexy and aggravating. His fingers curl around Akinori’s wrist and there is a fire beneath his fingers, raging against Akinori’s pulse. “Nice to meet you.” 

Akinori only manages a small, indistinct noise in response. He’s saved by Kuoo, who sweeps up with bravado only he can muster. Akinori bows his head at Semi, before walking away, fading back into the shadows as Kuroo spins a long winded story to introduce the musician. 

And god, when Semi starts singing, Akinori is beyond gone. 

~

“Did you enjoy the show?” 

“Yes. No. It was okay.” 

“Which is it?” 

“....yes.”

“Enjoyed the view, too, didn’t you?” 

“Excuse me?”

“I did, too.”

“You—”

“I’ll see you later, Konoha Akinori.” 

*

"Hello?"

"Keiji. Help me. Help me, Keiji"

"Aki, wha—Koutarou  _ stop doing that."  _ Akinori hears a loud laugh in the background, followed by his best friend's staticky sigh in his ear. "What do you want, Aki?"

Raising a brow, Akinori snickers. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"When are you not?"

"Ouch, Keiji. Was it something good?"

"Will you just—" Akaashi pauses and Akinori thinks he hears him shooing Bokuto away —"shut the hell up and tell me what you want?" 

“Me or Bokuto?” 

“I’m going to hang up.” 

“No, Keiji, wait! I’m sorry. I just...do you remember when you called me after meeting Bokuto?” 

A pause, and then a huff of a laugh. “So, you met someone? What happened?” 

Three minutes later, Akaashi is clearly trying not to laugh, while Bouto hollers in the background. 

“It’s not funny!” 

“Aki,” Akaashi breathes, composure settling back in like second nature. “He was flirting with you.” 

“No, he was making fun of me.” 

“Konoha! Konoha, listen.” There’s shuffling, Akaashi’s harsh whispers, a sigh, and then Bokuto’s voice is directly in Akinori’s ear. “He’s flirting the same way Keiji does. He likes you.” 

“I do  _ not  _ flirt that way, Koutarou.” 

“Keiji, you—”

“Can you guys please not have a lovers quarrel right now?” 

The rest of the call is filled with Bokuto singing about flirting and kissing and love. Akaashi can’t say anything around his fond sighs and Akinori calls him a lovestruck idiot. 

Akaashi says, “grow a pair. He’s flirting.” And hangs up on him. 

Akinori needs better friends. 

~

(Akinori loves his friends, even when they’re drunk and asleep on his floor.) 

*

It’s the following Tuesday when Akinori runs into him again. 

Oddly enough, it’s outside of Akaashi’s tattoo parlor. Akinori just got off shift and decided to bother his best friend, but he bumps into someone walking out the door. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I—” Akinori looks up and god, if only he could freeze time. 

A grin curves up Semi’s face, brown eyes warm in the sunlight, dark and riveting. His bicep is wrapped up and Akinori really wishes he could see the new ink beneath it. His hair is ruffled, a tank top crooked on his frame. “Fancy meeting you here.” 

“Uh, oh, um, yeah,” Akinori jumps back, ignoring how his heart was just beating against Semi’s chest. “My friend works here. I was just dropping by.” 

Something akin to amusement flickers across Semi’s face, but he keeps his expression neutral. “Akaashi-san, right? I heard.” 

Akinori’s stomach dropped. “What does that mean?” 

His eyes shine and Akinori forgets how to breathe. “How about I tell you about it over dinner?” 

Akinori sputters. “I—You—We—What?” 

“Taichi told me the only way to get through to guys like you is by being blunt,” Semi laughs and offers out a hand. “So I’m saying I want to take you out on a date. And talk. And maybe bring out that nasty, crude side that Akaashi-san mentioned.” 

“God, what did he say? I’m going to kill him.” 

“There it is,” Semi laughs, beaming wide when Akinori slowly laces their fingers together. “Like I said, we can discuss it over dinner.” 

A smile creeps on Akinori’s face, a fluttering in his chest and a tingling in his limbs. “Only if you’re paying.” 

* 

It’ll be a Sunday, one year later, when the two of them dance in front of their friends and sing a love duet. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Is it really a Ness fic if Akaashi is not here to be an ass?
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
